


IceBreaker

by FlowerSlices



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSlices/pseuds/FlowerSlices
Summary: Stream of consciousness
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 7





	IceBreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Nc17＋ 架空  
> 未成年人对成年人的性幻想（圈重点）故事。  
> 小青年a,冰激凌小贩i  
> 包含臆想、微弱血腥、一点点点兽化

Axl半百无聊地站着，等待着一个蛋卷冰激凌。

夏天里他还是个乳臭未干的黄发毛头小子，衬衫半敞开，两只手煞有介事插进裤兜，嘴里嚼着口香糖。一肚子性欲、食欲、等等混杂了泥泞的欲望同青春期滚烫的血气和焦虑，和闷热天气的加成。眼睛死死盯着地面上一块污渍，千变万化间某一正好的角度像极了女人深棕色丰腻的肉体。他伸手捋一把金红色的发丝，想着要剪短自己的长发，虽然那是偶然有年长姑娘用看该死的小宠物的柔情眼神看过称赞过的漂亮头发（但还没有人想和他上床），因为实在太他妈热了。这个年纪和季节里你能做出任何事，他想拒绝付钱、趁人不备地抢走——即使抢不走也狠狠地一把推开眼前的冰激凌车，哈哈大笑着逃走、杀死任何一个找他麻烦或惹他恼火的人、或是和任何人做爱，比如眼前小推车的车主。  
他吞吞吐吐地把眼睛从斑驳的地面拿到正前方。

这个人没有我想象的那么老，他暗自思忖着，只是比自己大不了多少的一个年轻人，但是肯定已经是个成年人了。黑发、身体瘦而结实、个高但有点驼。有时一个堂堂正正的成人和一个半大孩子之间最细微而不足道距离，有时骤然也能成了相隔甚远一座结满冰霜的峡谷，单靠一个单薄的力量穿越它可不是件易事。没人想和黄毛小子又是处男上床。即使水里着了火，一阵嗤笑与讥讽的寒霜扑来，那火势相隔遥远地就止住了，深深地结了冰。分水岭。青春期残酷的横沟像一把尖刀刻出来的笑痕。那笑痕又明晃晃地出现在他脸上。此刻他在微笑，因为有过路人随意朝他打招呼，用轻轻点头报以致意，恰如其分的一下，不会让人看得出其实忘记了他可能是谁。微笑是孩子般纯洁的，而很容易放松警惕，忘记提防一切恶孩子趁其不备就使坏的地方。他又观察到，另外他的眼睛是棕褐色的。他更喜欢蓝眼睛，最好像天空一样湛蓝纯净的颜色，明快而甜蜜，像咖啡里的牛奶或糖，生活中永远为之渴求，缠绕在舌尖就使生活生动起来的甜美滋味。棕眼睛，则象征着阴沉、暗淡、和明媚更是不沾边，一杯苦咖啡。  
他就这么站在那儿无聊地，实际上是装作一副百无聊赖的样子。其实哪都一样。他没有着急事，再说也没什么去处。附近像他一样大的孩子要么给有钱人捡高尔夫球和提供性爱，再小一点的躲在皲裂土地一角的树木或阴影里庇荫等待傍晚时分开业的游乐场，那儿的旋转木马几乎是一堆勉强组合锈迹斑斑的破烂。彩灯跳跃着亮起忽闪不定像老式恐怖片的场景，刺耳喧嚣的笑闹声里谁也不在意。舞女扬起的大腿。涂脂抹粉惨白的脸皮下破败的笑脸。深邃的汗滴在泥地上砸出黝黑斑块，哭脸似的污渍。她们朝他和善的笑笑但谁也无意和他上床。他看着另一个人忙着把碎冰、果汁和廉价糖浆混在一起，用根细细的玻璃管搅拌着。其实是看着他的眼睛、嘴唇、整个肉体。用近乎贪婪的神情，比得上最贪婪的女孩看着一份甜品时的渴求。至于这份皮囊下是如何的一个灵魂。灵魂？要那个干嘛。他又不是靠灵魂为食的恶魔或妖女。洋溢着青春的肉欲的驱动下，从爱人肉体上得到的一切远胜于灵魂，忘了是哪个哲人的话语。他自动忽略了爱人二字。他脑海里只有性爱。

小子，你看我干什么。

再等一等，也许他会这样说。

空气开始有甜丝丝的味道弥漫开来。  
原本只有里蒸腾汗液的湿濡气息，仿佛是汗里加上糖精，就像饶是精液有草莓味也没人想吃。  
什么也没有。他什么也没说。视而不见，拒绝。无视。完全的无视。好比完全的蔑视。  
发散滚烫气息的地面一张尖牙大嘴吞下了他会想给他的话，不留一头。此刻热气阵阵升腾，剖开烤灼开裂的土地，会找到话语的余音。  
你盯着我看了足足有一个世纪那么长。换个法子，也许他会耐心地说，一副装出来的年长者语重心长的模样。你不会真的以为我迟钝到那个地步吧？你的目光要把我烧出一个洞来了。他调皮而戏谑地说。还是说，想再加点料吗？  
操，他暗骂一声，被自己惊了一跳，一个海洛因贩子！  
他是个毒贩子，如今他百分之二百的确信了，一个普普通通的冰激凌小贩不会露出那样的眼神，漫不经心好像根本不屑于与你交谈，压根如同视而不见，其实是忙着怀疑，警觉，留意着随时晃荡的便衣条子。想继续赊账的过路毒虫露出讨好透着凶恶的打探。  
那你干嘛一直盯着我？黑发青年说，然后露出一个茫然又不知所措的笑。

既然你不想要。

不，我非常想要。

你的刨冰好了，那人说。语气平稳，不动声色。  
原来他要的是刨冰，压根就不是什么冰激凌。他老实数出钱来付给他。即使自己也不知道为什么，换句话，之前的所有想法他不是不敢，只是不愿意那么做罢了。他很想待得再久一些。酷暑热浪胁迫着让人无处可去。还不如留在这个有一丝阴凉的建筑物遮掩的道路附近。他用舌头仔细舔泛红的顶尖，想象和他做爱，而他身体的一部分此刻就在自己嘴里。舌头上碎冰颗粒滚动，那是他的乳头，或者别的什么部位。Axl蹲了下来，惬意地伸长手臂，嘴里咬着匙子，像青年人经常做的，用一个舒舒服服的姿势，继续向他最下流、最炙热又透露残酷的幻想深渊迈进。如坠一口井里，温柔吞噬了他的所有欲望，用口腔包裹着，温凉清爽的内里的痉挛消融了欲望的烈火，浇灭了却又不杀死，使之成了温柔的火。圣母玛利亚啊。他的肉体要是清凉的，但不清冷。他用塑料勺子搅拌，随意挖出一个洞来，猥亵的插进去，雪白与鲜红。难舍难分得交织在一起，分外煽情地流下来......

圣山上皑皑的白雪滑落了，圣坛坍塌了。  
想要点什么?是他对他说的第一句话。  
也许错指成了刨冰。他就知道用手势说话是个蠢注意。天煞的！他可是在买冰激凌！一个买冰激凌的青少年从来不会是“酷”的。无论用什么方式。尤其是在成年人眼里。  
好在他现在可以完整、肯定的回答了：  
我想要你。从一开始想要的就是你。

他的欲望猛然勃发了，伴随着说出的这句话达到近乎疼痛的顶峰，在明亮的日光下，旷地下，光天化日下，把他按在金属推车上，粗粝的石地上，痛感和快意一并迅猛的勃发了，他们都湿漉漉的。  
把他身体猛地翻过来，他蜜色的胸膛，瘦削的腰身和苍白的臀部，湿漉漉的黑发和棕色的眼睛被拆碎了，失神成了一小片一小片，散落在床榻上，泥地里，撒的满地都是。小小的头颅中的口舌张开，不受控制溢出，呢喃，轻吐，火热的器物一寸一寸破开内壁、肌肉、组织，血液淋漓而糜烂地流出来，绽放开出有毒的血。血肉之花。开膛破肚揉烂了花瓣的花。香艳里透出一丝鬼气森森。他会仔细舔舐他的眼球。看看是不是想象中一样苦涩。比舔食任何一个私处时更款款而深刻。应该剜下它们珍藏在小瓶子里。尖叫着，脆弱而美丽的玻璃制成的小瓶。尖利的金属钉住他的四肢，分娩下大朵大朵深红血色大丽花。像受刑的圣人，被穿透在烧红的十字架上，火红的、令人疼痛不已和冷汗直下的热度。痛苦地挣扎，扭动，用嘴黏上他的嘴，把喑哑痛呼堵回去，用舌粗野地拦住他想要脱出口的话，火热挺进他脆弱的下体，直到他再也发不出声音，几乎要死过去，汗水湿透淋湿的脑袋无力地垂下来，寒冬无力一头栽进雪地的死去的鸟。他看见了鸟，漆黑的，荒蛮而原始地力量撕掉他的羽毛，变成赤裸的，一丝不挂的，而胸膛和胸膛靠的是那么紧，他紧紧拥住他，一丝不留的注入他的身体。血和精子交会顺着交合处留下。比做爱更满足的将是征服，一个成年人，征服另一个人，一个不强壮也不柔弱的成年男性。而一切结束以后，他会治好他的。也许这只是他无数种欲望中的一员，他无意在现实里像个变态杀人犯一样把他强奸再分了。那双脆弱而感性的棕褐色瞳仁，温柔、古怪、荒谬又赤裸裸的盯着他瞧。那是唯一真实的。  
收进瓶子里太浪费了。  
一滴红色晕开来。  
一滴。一滴。一滴。

操，他暗骂一声，不是已经挖空的果酱，而是他的鼻血。掏掏皱巴巴的口袋。一块纸巾粗鲁地掉在他的膝盖上，他换了一个姿势。完美的抛物线。抬起头，那个人在盯着他看，看得出他把手上的纸撕成两半后把一其中半团起来扔给了他，较大的部分留在自己手里，继而举起来又在自己脸上狠狠抹了一把，完美挡掉axl做出“谢谢”的口型。把用过的东西随意的扔开。你在这坐了好一会啊？他的眼睛就像对他这样说道，因为实在没必要愚蠢地开口所以没开口。现在没什么生意，他只是懒洋洋地倚在小车边站着，松松垮垮的豹纹，两条年轻女孩儿一样纤细穿着牛仔裤的腿绞在一起，一天最热的时刻已经过去了。路过的流浪汉露出讨好和渴求的神色，他挑挑眉表示冷酷和拒绝。不管怎样，这种人的嘴一向不牢，走投无路之下能为更多甚至只是一丁点儿的“料”倒戈，遇到条子也最容易轻易招供。  
他把鼻血擦了个干净。两只手也擦的干干净净。还是有一点蘸到他浅色的发梢，该死的，他一定把他们都剪了——  
推车旁，注意到这边的男人朝他笑笑。他没有回一个微笑。他点点头。谁叫年轻人有装腔作势还不显得愚笨的最佳权利。

白色做底映衬着的血。  
他感觉一阵食欲从胃最深处爬到喉咙边上。  
他想要做爱的时候被叫着他的名字。他的？他的。  
几天前他溜到公共图书馆，随便翻起一本，“伊兹是条乖巧的母狗，此时正跑进花园...”、“他感到他的生命正消失在她的嘴里”、“...那象征着荒芜，死亡，愤怒和一切阴霾”  
他决定就叫他Izzy。在他的世界里就这样叫。这是空虚，是冻结的时间，像名为陌生的寒冷隔开了两个世界。如果奋力拍打或者朝对面大喊大叫，那虚空就会消失了，跌落了，一来一往就会简单轻易起来。简单得甚至庸俗。  
一来一往，从来就总是这样子。  
从拒绝开始。  
总是这样。  
别这样......他低声说。他想象他祈求时几近软弱的褐色眼睛。可他才不想管那么多呢。五彩斑斓的海洛因小人缓缓升到空中唱歌跳舞，手拉着手转起圈来。两条好像胶水粘起来的舌头吻得难舍难分。现在，他整个食欲都提了上来。微张开的呼吸松软而诱人地融化在舌尖上。对方的舌头湿而热。乖顺地舔上他的掌心，很好，他呼吸紧了一下，被驯服的猫科动物。一道雷击，Izzy变成了兽。一头真正的、地地道道的兽。他毫不介意操一个大型动物。他不介意甚至愿意和一只得了哮喘的猴子做爱。只要他的后穴不会绞断他的阴茎的骨头，射精不会燃烧爆炸。舌尖上的倒刺还是刮伤了他的手。猛地一道闪电也劈中了他，他成了千千万万个分子，可体内每一个毒分子都还仍然不停息地跳着舞。恶毒后母烧成的煤灰也在不停地跳舞。就像他不停地操，不停地操。只要他不是死了或是烧成焦炭，就会一直操。  
抚弄他漆黑的毛发，不听话的孩子一样挣扎扭动的身躯还是不肯安静，伴随动物常见的淫浪嚎叫和不忍受伤害的悲声凄鸣，凸起被摩擦时感受得到最清晰的紧绷、弓起，从在激烈地快意手下可怜的求生到无力垂死。手下摩挲着的皮肤是湿润的，虎口掐住面颊，从后方索取，压榨，戳进戳出，颤抖，破碎，倏忽不定。手上有水气、咸腥、血和肉的味道，舌尖微微颤动。他咬，他任他咬。锋利的牙齿透破薄薄血肉的同时也被破开、被索求。脆弱的口腔深处更加深刻戳进的力度，把面颊染的一片湿濡，咸津津的。肉体柔软而贪婪的改变着形态，不断泛起病态的红晕。他颤抖着想张口却只有动物的呻吟。  
他操起来肯定相当不错。  
虽然Izzy不是野兽。也不会变成发春时放荡的野兽。未免有点遗憾。  
他不知道他的真正的名字，他什么都不知道。  
永远玩这类自己世界里的游戏诸如此类也会腻味。只有尝到的东西才算数。别人的残渣又算得了什么。  
不是残羹冷炙，而是亲自体会那滋味。  
现在，他现在想要离开这里——有双陌生的鞋，连接着深色牛仔裤的腿，以及所有他臆想过的部分，他抬起头看他——即便从头到尾统统打量过，他还是漏掉了鞋子。  
没有无关紧要的话语，没有质问。总而言之他只是问了——  
喂，你。你叫什么名字。

名字。Axl ,Axl Rose。他的声音和想象的不一样，但他知道他会习惯的。  
他也会喜欢的。  
好名字。对方接着问，不错嘛，是本名？  
他到底给我放了什么，axl神志不清地想，迷魂汤？也许现在还是幻觉里。幻——境。他先是在井里失足了，又在血里溺了水。

他懒洋洋地笑笑，仿佛那就是作为回礼，点了根烟。我叫Jeff。你好，axl。这下天也快黑了，你准备去哪？  
顿了顿。我喜欢你的头发，Jeff说。  
我准备剪掉。他说。没等对方露出惋惜失望又迅速的回了一句。前提是天气不那么该死的快把人烤熟的话，他故作恶狠狠地说。Jeff眨眨眼，他看得出他正憋着笑意。  
最后他说。我没有去处。

是啊，Izzy，不，jeff说，这个地方，孩子们没有去处。没有可玩的和可吃的。这地方简直一片荒芜。（该死的鬼地方，他的轻声咒骂落尽他的耳朵）当然，我不是说你是孩子。不过你看起来也不大。  
我想我缺个室友。独自一个的最好。那地方可能没那么好，但是有个小冰柜，方便来点冰凉的什么。他缓缓吐出烟圈。他的脖子深处隐藏着苍白和柔韧，他的公寓也许藏着什么危险、隐秘的勾当。也许大多数时候那只是一个适合两个人居住的小地方。  
因为独自一人而无处可去，还是无处可去所以独自一人。现在这两项可以一次性都不算数了。  
所以他点点头。对面还叼着烟的人像小孩子简单庆祝似的两手一拍。  
好啊。你想来点什么？我们可以先弄点喝的。他问。你。我。我们。在这个地方，每天对着无数的人问他们想要什么。但这一次不一样，虽然说不上来哪里有不一样，这就好像你知道它是你的，只需一眼、一下子就知道。  
他吐出两个模糊却语气坚定的字眼：咖啡。


End file.
